


I'll Meet You At El Rey

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. Someone requested future Seth and Kate. So this is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Meet You At El Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Seth and Kate haven't seen each other for a few years. Kate is twenty-five in this fic. She left sometime when she was twenty because of the drugs. So slight canon divergence.

Kate gets the invite in the mail just before she turns twenty five. El Rey Bar, grand opening. It’s a post card with a gecko next to a beer bottle on the beach. There isn’t a return address but she knows instinctively who sent it. She remembers lots of late night conversations about the bar, some vague promise about a ring, until the very, very last straw broke the camel’s back. When she found him high again in their hotel room and he nearly got killed by one of those things. 

The opening is at the end of the month. 

She puts the card on the counter intending to forget about it. 

That’s until she gets the call. “Kate?” 

Richie still sounds the same even after all of these years. Young, and a little naive although she doesn’t know how after all of the fucking blood and killing and chaos. He is still the little brother after all. “Richie,” she says as she pops open a beer and sits down at a table alone to make dinner. 

“Did you get the invite?” 

Kate takes a swig of her drink. “Yes.” 

“Are you coming?” 

“No. I’m surprised Seth even sent it after the way we left things the last time. What the hell was he thinking?” 

Richie clears his throat. “Well, he wasn’t.” 

She sighs. “You sent it.” It isn’t a question. It’s the type of thing Richie would do because he’s been pro Seth and Kate ever since the damn kiss that happened in the middle of taking down the Nine Lords. Not to mention the damn visions Santanico had once upon a time about some bullshit happy ending for them both. Something about a beach, and a kid, and the two of them being human again. 

But last she checked Richie and Santanico are still fucking culebras. And as for her brother well… 

Not a day goes by she doesn’t regret not being able to save him, even though he swears he’s fine and living happily with Carlos somewhere in South America. She gets a post card every now and then. 

“Just come on Kate. Santanico would love to see you again. I would love to see you again. The bars as much yours as it is ours.” 

She takes another drink of her beer. “I’ll think about it.” 

“That’s a yes.” 

“Richie, that’s not a yes.” 

“That’s a yes. See you in a month, Kate.” He hangs up before she can argue so she angrily finishes her dinner, and tries to convince herself that she isn’t going to buy herself a plane ticket to Mexico that night. Except she does and even though she hates herself in the morning it’s already done. 

Freddie asks about it the next morning at the diner. “You get the invite?” 

She is about to take a bite of her pancakes when she puts down her fork. “How the hell do you know?” 

He smiles. “I got one too. Think it was meant for you though.” 

“You think its bad idea.” 

The Ranger leans back in his chair with his arms crossed. “Now, I never said that.” 

“You don’t have to. I can see it in your face.” 

“I could always deny your vacation request if you don’t want to go. You are a Ranger. We do need you here. You’re good at your job, Kate. You’ve worked hard for your life. You overcame a lot. And where the Geckos go---“ 

“Trouble follows,” she finishes, “I know. I know better than anyone but….something’s telling me I should go.” 

“Then go. No one’s stopping you.” 

A small smile crosses her face. “Thanks Freddie.” 

He reaches over the table and squeezes her hand. “It’s been a pleasure, Kate Fuller.” 

Kate arches an eyebrow. “Little sentimental Freddie? It’s just a vacation.” 

“Sure it is.” Freddie’s got a twinkle in his eyes that make Kate want to roll hers but she just keeps on eating her breakfast as if they aren’t talking about her imminent trip. 

The end of the month comes sooner than Kate would want. She packs her things and sleeps on the plane. 

It takes a rented car and a boat to get to the island where the bar is located. The beach has white sand, and palm trees, and a few tiny little houses dotting the shore line. There’s some kids playing with a soccer ball and the smell of food cooking nearby. 

As she walks closer, she sees that the bar. It’s a white building with a thatched roof. There’s cantina music playing inside and Kate can hear Santanico’s hypnotic voice probably transfixing the locals. Richie sits outside, drinking a beer, looking much the same, surprisingly wearing his glasses. When he sees her coming he smiles. 

“You’re here.” 

“I’m here,” she says. 

“He’s inside.” 

“Hey, I didn’t just come for him. I came to see you. How are you Richie?” 

“Oh, you know me. I’m still kicking.” He eyes her up and down. “You look good, Kate.” 

“Thanks.” 

“No ring I see.” 

She scowls. “Richie.” 

“Just observing. You should go on inside. Santanico will be happy to see you.” 

Kate sighs, goes inside, and sees Santanico up on the stage with a guitar strapped around her shoulders The showgirl gives her a polite nod with a smile but keeps on performing her set. Kate heads to the bar and takes a seat. 

“Hey Uncle Eddie, grab the rest other two twelve packs will you?” his voice makes her freeze. Seth comes out of the back room, wearing a white v neck and jeans, still looking like the handsome devil that he’s always been. The only difference is that he’s a little older then the last time she saw him and his flame tattoo now covers not just one arm but two. His eyes lock with hers and for a moment there are no bar patrons. There is no bar. There’s just the two of them each waiting for the other to make the first move. 

“Kate.” 

“Seth.” 

He walks over to the bar so that he stands right across from where she’s sitting and rests his hands on the counter. “Last I saw you, you were storming out of a hotel room calling me a dumb fuck and saying that you never wanted to see me again.” 

“Well, you were being a dumb fuck,” she reminds him with a little bit of a grin. 

He shakes his head. “I guess that’s about right. What are you doing here anyway?” 

“Richie invited me.” 

Seth glances at the door where his brother stands outside. “Damn it, Richard!” 

“You’ll thank me later!” Richie shouts from the outside, making Kate laugh a little. Somethings never change. 

“You look good,” he says, as he takes her all in, “Christ, you look good.” 

“I was twenty last time you saw me.” 

“You were a girl. Can’t say that anymore. You’re all woman, Katie-cakes.” 

“Nope. You don’t look so bad yourself, Seth.” 

“Yeah well I don’t have fangs or anything so I guess I can’t complain.” 

“I heard that!” Richie shouts from where he is still, for some inexplicable reason, standing outside. 

“Sorry, brother.” 

There’s so much for them to talk about but neither one of them is willing to bring anything up. Instead, they just stand there eyeing each other up and down. Seth thinks about how much he’d like to run his hands through her brown hair again and Kate thinks about how familiar the scent of his after shave is. 

“You um…you want a drink?” he asks. 

“I would love one.” 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

“Rum and coke right?” 

“Always.” 

He busies himself with making the drink. Kate watches him, taking a moment to glance around the bar. The drinks are all organized alphabetically in that meticulous way of his, a way to deal with stress. She remembers one night she came home to find him rearranging their plates and dishes by color. It’s a habit from growing up in a home where his Dad used to beat him if he didn’t put together a gun right. In the absence of one, he cleans. 

That’s not what catches her eye though. What catches her eye is the toaster, bright red and cutesy, sitting in the corner of the back counter still in the box with a note that says For Kate. It’s been a long, outstanding joke between them from a promise made during a fight after a bank job gone wrong. “What is that?” Kate says softly. 

Seth puts down the coke he was using to make her drink. He glances where her eyes are resting on the toaster, turning just a little red. “That well….that’s a promise I had to make good on.” 

She smiles up at him, leans across the bar, and gives him a slow, kiss biting his lip making him groan. He pulls away looking at her in awe. “What was that for?” 

“For making good on a promise,” she says, “you needed the other twelve packs from the back right?” 

“Yeah but---“ 

It’s too late. Kate gets up and heads to the back. Seth smiles. There’s still a lot that needs to be said. Fights he’s sure that they’ll have later on. But that is all the answer he needs to know she’s there for good. 

And he’s glad. 

Because he could always use some company. 

Fin.


End file.
